tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ding-a-Ling
Ding-A-Ling is the twenty-fourth episode of the eleventh season. Plot James has delivered a new bike for Mr. Percival's hiking trip, but it does not have a bell. Freddie does not know where to find one, but so as not to look silly, he pretends he knows where to find one, and sets off. He sees a cow's bell and has it put on the bike, but Mighty Mac notes that the cows do not look at it. Freddie quickly sets off for the station and borrows Kuffy the Clown's necklace of bells. Peter Sam remarks that the children are not taking any notice, and Freddie runs off. He decides to return to the wharf, but when he sees James, Mighty Mac, and Peter Sam, he backs off. He sees a bell destined for the school and has it put on too, but it falls over, and it creates such a noise that the others come to investigate. Freddie sheepishly leaves, when he sees Thomas with an old foghorn. He has an idea and once it is cleaned and polished, the bell from Mr. Percival's old bike is attached to the new bike. Characters * Thomas * James * Peter Sam * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Mr. Percival * Kuffy the Clown (does not speak) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (cameo) Locations * The Wharf * Transfer Yards * Mountain Village Station * Sodor Castle Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * As Freddie arrives at the farm and stops, his steam platform is visible. * Red and blue wires can be seen underneath Freddie's tank when he is standing outside Mountain Village Station. * This episode is out of production order as Mr. Percival's new bike was seen in the previous episodes. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Freddie and the bicycle on a flat truck In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Engines and Escapades * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs * Classic Collection US * Engines and Escapades DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set AUS * Engines and Escapades * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends THA * Dirty Work (Thai DVD) GER/SE/DK/NOR * Engines and Escapades SAU * Hero of the Rails NL * Locomotives and Wild Adventures Gallery File:Ding-a-Lingtitlecard.png|Title card File:Ding-a-LingUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Ding-A-Ling1.png File:Ding-A-Ling2.png File:Ding-A-Ling3.png File:Ding-A-Ling4.png File:Ding-A-Ling5.png File:Ding-A-Ling6.png File:Ding-A-Ling7.png|Peter Sam, Freddie, and Mighty Mac File:Ding-A-Ling8.png File:Ding-A-Ling9.png File:Ding-A-Ling10.png File:Ding-A-Ling11.png File:Ding-A-Ling12.png File:Ding-A-Ling13.png File:Ding-A-Ling14.png File:Ding-A-Ling15.png File:Ding-A-Ling16.png File:Ding-A-Ling17.png File:Ding-A-Ling18.png|Peter Sam, Freddie, and James File:Ding-A-Ling19.png File:Ding-A-Ling20.png File:Ding-A-Ling21.png File:Ding-A-Ling22.png File:Ding-A-Ling23.png File:Ding-A-Ling24.png File:Ding-A-Ling25.png|Freddie at the farm File:Ding-A-Ling26.png File:Ding-A-Ling27.png File:Ding-A-Ling28.png File:Ding-A-Ling29.png File:Ding-A-Ling30.png File:Ding-A-Ling31.png File:Ding-A-Ling32.png File:Ding-A-Ling33.png File:Ding-A-Ling34.png|Mighty File:Ding-A-Ling35.png|Mac File:Ding-A-Ling36.png File:Ding-A-Ling37.png|Freddie at the mountain village File:Ding-A-Ling38.png File:Ding-A-Ling39.png|Kuffy the clown File:Ding-A-Ling40.png File:Ding-A-Ling41.png File:Ding-A-Ling42.png File:Ding-A-Ling43.png File:Ding-A-Ling44.png File:Ding-A-Ling45.png File:Ding-A-Ling46.png File:Ding-A-Ling47.png File:Ding-A-Ling48.png File:Ding-A-Ling49.png File:Ding-A-Ling50.png File:Ding-A-Ling51.png File:Ding-A-Ling52.png File:Ding-A-Ling53.png File:Ding-A-Ling54.png File:Ding-A-Ling55.png File:Ding-A-Ling56.png File:Ding-A-Ling57.png File:Ding-A-Ling58.png File:Ding-A-Ling59.png File:Ding-A-Ling60.png File:Ding-A-Ling61.png File:Ding-A-Ling62.png File:Ding-A-Ling63.png File:Ding-A-Ling64.png|Mighty Mac, Peter Sam, and James File:Ding-A-Ling65.png File:Ding-A-Ling66.png|Peter Sam and James File:Ding-A-Ling67.png File:Ding-A-Ling68.png File:Ding-A-Ling69.png File:Ding-A-Ling70.png File:Ding-A-Ling71.png File:Ding-A-Ling72.png File:Ding-A-Ling73.png File:Ding-A-Ling74.png File:Ding-A-Ling75.png File:Ding-A-Ling76.png File:Ding-A-Ling77.png File:Ding-A-Ling78.png File:Ding-A-Ling79.png File:Ding-A-Ling80.png File:Ding-A-Ling81.png File:Ding-A-Ling82.png File:Ding-A-Ling83.png File:Ding-A-Ling84.png File:Ding-A-Ling85.png File:Ding-A-Ling86.png File:Ding-A-Ling87.png File:Ding-A-Ling88.png File:Ding-A-Ling89.png File:Ding-A-Ling90.png File:Ding-A-Ling91.png File:Ding-A-Ling92.png File:Ding-a-Ling.jpg File:Ding-a-Ling8.PNG File:Ding-a-Ling9.png File:Ding-a-Ling10.gif File:Ding-a-Ling11.png File:Ding-a-Ling37.png File:Ding-a-Ling38.png File:Ding-a-Ling39.png File:Ding-a-Ling40.png File:Ding-a-Ling41.gif File:Ding-a-Ling42.png File:Ding-a-Ling43.gif File:Ding-a-Ling44.png File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|TrackMaster Episode File:Ding-a-Ling-British Narration|UK Narration File:Ding-A-Ling - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video